Post Wild Force After Hours
by AnnAbserver
Summary: Tommy and Jason meet for their traditional celebration of Wild Force's victory...with some help from Zack. Non-slash. Part of series, not required to read others although Special Forever Red might be fun to read... :D


_A/N_ I own nothing as per usual. Enjoy!

…_._

_Bulk looked at Skull in anguish as the media celebrated Wild Force's victory over the giant… heart? Whatever it was, the Rangers won. They began letting their patrons know the bar would be closing early tonight. After all, they knew it was better to have no witnesses for what was about to occur. Skull was still having nightmares about Red Ranger fiasco, but nothing could stop the inevitable…_

…_._

Tommy leaned against the alley wall, glancing at his watch. His best friend was late… again. He sighed, glad that at least he wouldn't have classes the next day. This getting your PhD thing was really a pain. At least he had his friends… like the boy genius Justin. His relatively new friend Haley was quickly becoming quite essential to his new life as well. Who knew he would become such a Dino-freak?

A motor sounded in the still night, zooming closer and closer to where Tommy was resting. Tommy found himself smiling at the thought of hanging out with his best friend again. They hadn't seen each other since the Forever Red mission and the best part was that Zack was in town and there was so much to catch up on-

That wasn't Jason's motorcycle.

That wasn't even a Zack-motorcycle.

He quickly hid in the shadows next to Bulk and Skull's bar/restaurant, watching the figure on the bike take off his helmet and scan the area. What in the Great Power's name was Eric Myers doing here? He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and whirled, ready to fight.

Jason smirked, gesturing at him to follow silently. Tommy nodded, taking one last look at Eric's figure before following him. What was going on?

….

"I haven't seen them." T.J looked through the binoculars from the roof of the building opposite Bulk and Skull's place, "It's been hours, where could they be?"

"Do you think we got the wrong night?" Wesley asked, crouched next to him.

"Intel says this is the night." Andros said softly from the other side of T.J, "They'll be here."

"I think you're intel is faulty." Eric muttered.

"Or maybe they got scared away by you're stellar and obvious entrance." Carter hissed back.

"You guys called me on my night off, there was no mention of stealth in the message." Eric shot back.

"Shhh." Leo rolled his eyes, "I'm glad we didn't call Cole."

"You know who punched him in the face last time," Wesley pointed out, "I don't think that we want a repeat of that."

"I just wish I had been awake to see it." T.J. smirked, then he sighed, "Still nothing. Maybe they went in and we missed it?"

"There's only one entrance." Andros frowned, "They are the originals, I suppose it's possible."

"They're sneaky sons of-"

"Eric." Carter warned.

"It's true." The Silver Guardian muttered.

"Okay guys, let's move in." Andros packed up the surveillance equipment.

"Operation Revenge is in motion!" Leo's grin grew, "All right!"

"I still can't believe they made us clean all that up last time." Carter muttered, "They were there too."

"Hence Operation Revenge, now hush!" T.J. gestured, "Move out!"

They descended like trained government operatives, quickly clearing the alley and roof then moving in to take the bar. They were inside within minutes, gazing at the empty bar in total confusion.

"I don't get it." Andros whispered, confused.

"I don't even see Bulk or Skull." T.J. exchanged glances with his partners, as Eric made his way around to the bar.

"The tap's wet." He said, bringing up his paintball gun (all of them carried them, filled with red paintballs), "They're here."

"But where…?" Wesley grimaced, "I mean Bulk and Skull practically live here."

"Guys." Carter gestured for quiet, "Do you hear that?" There was a muffled groaning sound, followed by thumping. Eric gestured at T.J and Wes, the three heading like commandos towards the noise. They found the source in the kitchen broom closet.

It was Bulk and Skull, gagged and tied.

….

Carter, Andros, and Leo quickly spread out as the other three moved towards the kitchen. There had to be some sort of explanation for why not even Bulk and Skull were in the bar. Then Andros found it. The door leading to the basement was slightly ajar.

"I wish we had brought radios," Andros muttered as he gestured to Carter and Leo.

"Let's do this." Leo took a deep breath as Carter nodded. Andros opened the door with a flourish as Leo and Carter brought up their paintball guns. The only thing that stopped them from firing was sheer shock.

"….Zack?"

"Wazzup noobs?"

….

"Run!" Bulk gasped out as Wes and T.J undid his bonds, "Get out now, while you still can!"

"What?" Eric exchanged looks with T.J. as Skull silently sobbed, "What are you talking about? Who tied you up?"

"Did someone rob you?" Wesley's face went dark at the mere thought.

"We let them in," Bulk babbled, "They knew, you see? So we let them in."

"They went to the basement." Skull cried, "they drank and drank."

"The robbers?" T.J. made a face, "They drank all your alcohol?"

"Then _he_ got them riled up, and they descended." Bulk continued to talk, his words shaky and garbled.

"Who got them riled up?" Eric looked exasperated, "you need to start making sense or we can't help you."

"Zack." The name was said with a deep-doom voice, "They're drunk, and out there. Waiting for _you_." The three rangers shuddered, fear starting to permeate the atmosphere.

"They decided we would warn you," Skull rocked back and forth, "So they tied us up. It's too late." He went back to sobbing, "It's too late!"

"Tommy and Jason." Wes whispered, horrified, "They know."

"Zack…" T.J. let the fear show, "Oh hell."

"It's a trap." Eric brought up his weapon, "We need to abort. Now!"

That's when they heard Leo's scream.

….

"Easiest Big Bad ever." Tommy slurred, leaning back against the bar, admiring their handiwork.

"It'd have to be." Jason agreed, "Just look at Cole."

"I think you guys are too hard on him." Zack sipped his drink, amused at the two drunkards, "I mean the guy lost his parents and everything."

"I suppose I'll grow to like him… eventually." Jason sighed, smiling slightly as he looked at his knuckles.

"I'm glad you're here Zack." Tommy swung his arm around the original Black Ranger's shoulders, "I mean, we never would have thought of this otherwise."

"It's too bad you're not drunk." Jason put in, surveying their captives, "Then we could say three drunk Rangers took out six sober covert Red Rangers."

"I was just the distraction," Zack grinned at his two best friends, "You guys did everything yourselves."

"Oh noooooo," Tommy steadied himself, "Don't try to wash your hands of this, _mastodon_. You were just as involved as us."

"Yeah," Jason agreed, staggering as he tried to straighten from where he was sitting on the bar stool, "You're a…a… investigator."

"Instigator." Zack laughed, "That's the word you're looking for."

"Riiiiiight."

"So now what?" Tommy cocked his head in an exaggerated drunken motion, "What now Mr. Insti… insti… instant-gator."

"What'd you guys do to them last time?"

"Left 'em. Punched Cole."

"Made 'em clean up the mess."

"Add insult to injury then." Zack gestured at the red-speckled bar, "Make 'em clean up the mess."

"Good idea!" Jason lifted his glass triumphantly, "Let's leave a note!"

"Okay guys." Zack said, after they had done so. Tommy and Jason were leaning on him as they sang their victory song loudly and off-key as they stumbled down the street, "Geez, now I know why Bulk and Skull were so terrified."

….

T.J. awoke to someone poking his face. He hurt like he had fought a Big Bad, but he didn't remember getting into any fi- oh yeah. He let out a groan, finding himself unable to move. He and his comrades were tied up tight back to back in nice little circle. Which was somewhat surprising seeing as the men who beat them up were drunk… with one sober man who was laughing hysterically.

"Former Red Rangers." Bulk boomed down at them from where they were tied up on the floor, "You have work to do." He held up a note as the now-conscious Red Rangers looked on. T.J. squinted at it while the others strained to see it, reading it out loud with a heavy sigh.

"Dear fellow Reds," the six men in questioned moaned, unable to believe it, "You trashed the place. The proprietors of this fine establishment have our word that you will restore this great place to its former glory. Just wait until you get back to your teams, your bruises will be nothing compared to that. Sincerely, your too-amazing-for-your 'Operation Revenge' to ever succeed Original Red Ranger Jason (along with equally amazing Tommy and Zack)."

"Isn't that the same note as last time?" Wes growled, struggling to free himself.

"Yeah," T.J. let out another sigh, "Pretty much."

"I knew this was a bad idea." Andros groaned.

"No one told us Zack was in town!" Leo protested, "I feel like a punching bag."

"T-they told us not to untie you until you p-p-promised to clean up the mess." Skull stammered, hiding behind Bulk slightly.

"Fine." Eric grumbled, "Since we have no other choice."

"Man, they got us again!" T.J. cried out in total exasperation, "How?"

"Guys…" Carter spoke up, looking at the bar, and then at them, "Everything's red. Including us. When did they get ahold of the paintball guns?" The Red Rangers looked around, then at each other and began cursing loudly.

Jason and Tommy had indeed painted them all red.

...


End file.
